Cindirella's Search2
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Dalszy ciąg przygód nieco doroślejszej Ami Mizuno.
1. Chapter 1

Z kązdym kolejnym łykiem nabierała nadziei, że od alkoholu można jednak ogłuchnąć

Z każdym kolejnym łykiem nabierała nadziei, że od alkoholu można jednak ogłuchnąć. Przestała już w myślach przeklinać samą siebie i kretynizm, jakim było wybranie tego właśnie lokalu. „Dobra, powiedz to sobie wprost, stara Mizuno. Jesteś debilnie sentymentalna i tyle" – ni to pomyślała, ni powiedziała. Faktem było, że nazwa „Drops of Mercury" przyciągnęła jej uwagę i zanim zdążyła się dobrze zastanowić, była już w środku i siedziała przy wciśniętym w kąt stoliku, sącząc drinka składającego się z coli i jakiegoś kiepskiego koniaku, który z Metaxą miał chyba wspólną jedynie nazwę.

Ami nie pierwszy raz już w życiu przekonywała się, ze uleganie sentymentom do niczego sensownego nie prowadzi. A dokładniej rzecz biorąc, przekonywał się o tym jej słuch. Gdy tu wchodziła, na parkiecie gibało się kilka par w rytm piosenki Utady Hikaru. To był sygnał ostrzegawczy, ale przytępione zmysły Ami go zignorowały. Wkrótce po tym jak usiadła, głośniki zaczęły rzeźnię przy pomocy „przeboju" jakiegoś gajdzińskiego zespoliku z Europy, w którym dwie lolitki piszczały „Hey boy, move your coś tam, coś tam" – ich angielski był gorszy nawet od wykonawców na co dzień śpiewających po japońsku. Ami niestety znała to dobrze, jej koleżanki fascynowały się tymi artystkami z zespołu o jakże ambitnej nazwie „Blog..." – nie mogła sobie przypomnieć numeru, ale kojarzyła, że pochodzi on z Poporando. Tak, chyba tak, to zdaje się, gdzieś w Europie. Kończąc pośpiesznie drinka Ami wstała, łącząc się przy tym w bólu z rodakami wykonawczyń „przeboju". Skoro tak prezentuje się tamtejsza muzyka, to jakich mają tam polityków?

„Dobra, na dziś dosyć" – wstała od stolika, licząc na to, że jej nogi jej nie zawiodą. Zakładanie obcasów nie było może najlepszym pomysłem, ale przynajmniej nie zabijała się już o każdy próg. Lepszego pomysłu, by się do nich przyzwyczaić, nie miała. Dobrze, że przynajmniej do mieszkania nie było daleko.

„A może by pojechać na to ich spotkanie?" – przyszło jej do głowy, gdy była już na zewnątrz i jej słuch odmawiał właśnie modlitwę dziękczynną za zakończenie katowania go przebojami z Poporando. „W sumie...ciekawe, czy one w ogóle radzą sobie beze mnie? Usagi jest pewnie na najlepszej drodze do stania się klasyczną przedstawicielką gatunku „Kwoka Domestica", Minako pewnie wciąż szuka miłości...ciekawe, jeśli robi to równie intensywnie jak kiedyś, to powinna w tym kunszcie zajść wysoko...albo w ciążę" – mimowolnie zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie Minę z brzuchem „Pal licho, pewnie jeszcze Makoto napiecze ciasteczek, którymi można by ukamienować batalion wojska, a one i tak będą się nimi opychać. No i pewnie do tego kupią jedną butelczynę słabego winka, nie więcej, bo by się jeszcze bidulki upiły. A może..." – w tym momencie Ami poczuła, że obudzonym chłodem nocy umyśle zaczyna coś kiełkować.

- Halo, Rei?

- O, cześć Ami! I jak, wpadniesz?

- Z prawdziwą przyjemnością, wiesz, udało mi się wygospodarować trochę czasu. W końcu, jak mogłabym przegapić taką okazję?

- Super! Daj znać, kiedy będziesz dokładnie wiedziała o której się zjawisz w Tokio, to powiem Haruce żeby po ciebie wpadła. Chociaż...wiesz, co? Ja jutro mam egzamin z prawa jazdy, więc może to ja po Ciebie przyjadę!

„Bezpieczniej byłoby chyba zdać się na geniusz matematyczny Usagi niż puszczać tą furiatkę za kółko" – pomyślała Ami.

- Dobrze, to się zdzwonimy! Pa!

- Na razie!

Odłożyła komórkę i przejechała wzrokiem po mieszkaniu, które rozpaczliwie domagało się choć podstawowych porządków.

„Nie, nie dziś. Trzeba będzie kupić jakiś ciuch na wyjazd i coś zrobić z tymi włosami. W końcu nie chcemy, aby moje „koffane psiapsiółki" dostały zawału".

- Mizuno, masz faceta, prawda? – Ami siedziała właśnie w uczelnianej kafejce, sącząc kawopodobny płyn, gdy nagle poczuła, że ktoś ją łapie za ramiona. Mało nie zadławiła się cappucino.

- A ty będziesz miała zaraz guza, jeśli mnie nie puścisz, Aki – rzuciła nerwowo pod adresem znajomej z roku. Dziewczyna nie miała najwyraźniej ochoty sprawdzać stopnia prawdopodobieństwa zrealizowania przez Ami owej groźby, gdyż puściła ją i usiadła przy tym samym stoliku.

- No dobrze, kim on jest?

- Kto? Zabójca Kennedy'ego? Mężczyzna z Papierosem?

- Nie udawaj głupiej. Przecież widzę. Wypiękniłaś się wczoraj, kumpela mówiła mi, że widziała się pół dnia przymierzającą kiecki w sklepie jej matki, na dodatek strzeliłaś sobie nowy fryz. To przecież jasne! Umówiłaś się z kimś!

- Słuchaj Aki, skoro i tak, gdziekolwiek bym nie poszła, widzisz mnie jakaś kuleżanka twojej psiapsiółeczki czy inna kuzynka twoje znajomej, to po co jeszcze pytasz? Widziała mnie która z jakim facetem? A może od razu z całym haremem? No widziała? Nie. Z czego płynie jasna konkluzja, że nie spotykam się aktualnie z żadnym. Zajmij się lepiej całkami niż zabawą w wielkiego brata, pardon, siostrę.

- No dobrze, dobrze, skoro panna Ami „Jestem poważna i tajemnicza jak nie wiadomo co" Mizuno nie ma ochoty ze mną rozmawiać, to ja się nie narzucam – Aki wstała i odsunęła krzesło.

- Aaaaaki – Ami również wstała, wiedząc, że czeka ją znów cały rytuał noszący nazwę „Przepraszam, ja cię wcale nie chciała obrazić". Właściwie mogłaby dać sobie z tym spokój, ale potrzebowała co najmniej jednej osoby, na roku, którą mogłaby o coś spytać czy poprosić, gdyby wydarzyła się taka potrzeba.

- Aki, daj już spokój, nie łap focha.

- Ja wcale nic nie łapię, panno Mizuno.

Przez chwilę Ami czuła przemożną ochotę solidnego rąbnięcia koleżanki w łeb, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała.

- Słuchaj, ja po prostu jadę na spotkanie z koleżankami z liceum.

- Tak? – Aki uśmiechnęła się, a Ami podziękowała wszystkim bogom za to, że odfochowanie trwało tak szybko – O rany, ale masz fajnie, nie wiedziałam, że utrzymujesz szkolne przyjaźnie! To słodziutkie!

„Przyjaźnie? Jak zwał, tak zwał"

Obracając się przed lustrem, wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie, prawdopodobnie równie jak i ona mocno zaskoczone widokiem. Myślała, że zna już wszystkie swoje odbicia i nie sądziła, że coś takie może jej się przytrafić. Jednak gdy szła ulicą, zobaczyła tą suknię na wystawie, nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wejściem i przymierzeniem. Smoliście czarna, diablo obcisła, głęboko wycięta na plecach – nigdy nie miała na sobie czegoś podobnego. Kiedy patrzyła na nią, wiszącą na manekinie, pomyślała sobie: „Jak ja, kurdupel bez figury, będę w tym wyglądać? No nic, przynajmniej obsługa będzie miała ubaw".

Tymczasem okazało się, że suknia leży na niej równie dobrze co jej sailorkowe fuku. Obracała się, patrząc z zachwytem i niedowierzaniem. Jej dobry humor nieco opadł, gdy spytała o cenę. Szybko dokonała w głowie serii obliczeń i doszła do wniosku, że na najtańszych sałatkach, małych frytkach i kawie z automatu da radę jakoś przeżyć te dwa tygodnie.


	2. Chapter 2

W Tokio padał deszcz

W Tokio padał deszcz. Nic w tym dziwnego, deszcze to w końcu trwały element japońskiej aury, nieodmiennie uprzykrzający życie jednym, ale i pozwalający innym na romantyczne spacery we dwoje pod jednym parasolem. Haruka Tenouh, choć siedziała w aucie sama, nie narzekała na brak romantycznego nastroju. Wertowała właśnie najnowszy numer CKM, zerkając co chwila ku wyjściu z terminalu tokijskiego lotniska, przed którym stał jej samochód. Kończyła właśnie lekturę bardzo w jej mniemaniu ciekawego artykułu pt. „Zrób to ze swoją kobietą we własnym samochodzie", gdy nagle wyczuła, że ktoś na nią patrzy.

- Fufufufu, ciekawe...Pamiętać o zaciągnięciu wstecznego, tak? - przez półotwarte okno dobiegł ją znajomy głos. Instynktownie rzuciła magazyn do schowka, zwracając się ku oknu. Za nim stała Ami, ubrana w obszerny płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. W jednej dłoni trzymała parasolkę, w drugiej torbę. Haruka poczuła, że się czerwieni, pospiesznie wyskoczyła z samochodu i pomogła koleżance schować torbę do bagażnika.

- Miło cię... widzieć, Ami – przywitała się, domykając bagażnik uderzeniem pięści – dawno się nie widziałyśmy.

- Oj tak, („Czy całe dwa lata, to faktycznie dawno?") Haruka, dawno. Mam usiąść z przodu czy na tym miękkim siedzeniu z tyłu? – spytała, zalotnie mrugając oczami.

- Jak...jak chcesz – Haruka czuła się niezmiernie głupio, mając świadomość, że na policzkach ma rumieńce koloru słońca na fladze Japonii. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie robi się przewrażliwiona. Ale żeby Ami, cicha, skromna i nieśmiała Ami? Z drugiej strony, to w końcu już nie ta sama mała dziewczynka? Dobra, spokojnie, odwiedziesz się, a potem do domu, do Michiru.

- No to siądę obok ciebie – Ami zajęła miejsce obok kierowcy i po chwili auto ruszyło z miejsca, rozbryzgując na chodniki i wracających nimi do domu salarymanów strumienie wody z kałuż.

- Przepraszam za to – siadając na fotelu Ami strząsnęła wodę z płaszcza – Ledwo przyleciałam, a tu deszcz. Jestem cała mokra – zaakcentowała słowo „cała".

- No tak, nie przejmuj się tym, żadne problem, naprawdę – Haruka szukała jakiegoś tematu, który mógłby zepchnąć rozmowę na w miarę neutralne tory – Co robiłaś przez te dwa lata?

- Nic takiego, same nudziarstwa – Ami wyciągnęła się wygodnie w fotelu – Piłam, ćpałam i się obijałam.

- Ami? – Haruka spojrzała na nią zbulwersowana.

- No przecież żartuję, hihihi – popisowy uśmiech niewiniątka, któremu uwierzyć musiałby każdy, ozdobił oblicze czarodziejki z Merkurego – Chyba mi nie uwierzyłaś?

- Nie, ale...

„Mogłabym jej wmówić, że porwali mnie kosmici, albo że zostałam króliczkiem Playboya, a ona by i tak uwierzyła. W sumie, to tylko blondynka. Niezależnie od upodobań. Przynajmniej rozumiem Michiru".

- A ty, Haruka, u Ciebie coś się zmieniło?

- Nie, wszystko po staremu – Haruka była wdzięczna, że Ami sama do tego wróciła – Chociaż, wiesz co? Zostałam oficjalnym kierowcą jednego z tokijskich klubów wyścigowych.

- No proszę, czyli teraz ścigasz się zawodowo z najlepszymi? Ale czy to nie jest niebezpieczne?

- Czy ja wiem, trochę pewnie tak...

- A co na to Michiru?

- Wiesz, ona...to rozumie. Jest dorosła.

- Ja też jestem dorosła, nie sądzisz? A może..

- No właśnie – umysł Haruki wreszcie zakończył proces myślowy, który zaczął się kilka minut temu – Rei ci mówiła, że przenocuje cię Makoto? U nas będzie nocować Minako, która powinna przyjechać jutro rano.

- Jasne. Minako? No no no...ciekawe, co u niej? Nigdy nie miała żadnego faceta dłużej niż kilka dni. A może ona po prostu nie lubi facetów?

Haruka docisnęła gaz, chcąc jak najszybciej dojechać do celu, zanim jeszcze powie coś albo zrobi, czego mogłaby potem żałować. Wkrótce zatrzymała się przed domem Makoto, pomogła Ami wyjąć torbę i wskoczyła za kierownicę, gdy usłyszała pukanie w szybę.

- Bawcie się dobrze – to mówiąc Ami zrobiła do niej perskie oko – I pamiętaj o wstecznym – tu znacząco zerknęła w kierunku wystającego ze schowka CKM, po czym odwróciła się, idąc w kierunku furtki domu państwa Kino.

- Michiru? – Haruka wparowała do domu jak tornado – Michiru?

- Jestem w kuchni – dobiegł jej uszu głos – Jeśli nie chodzi ci o ratowanie świata, to pozwól tutaj i daj mi w spokoju dokończyć ciasto na jutrzejszy dzień.

Haruka weszła do kuchni, w której czarodziejka Neptuna od dłuższego czasu wytrwale pracowała nad ciastem. W zlewie piętrzył się stos zużytych naczyń, zaś na stole znajdowała się masa o bliżej nie sprecyzowanej konsystencji, którą Michiru uparcie ugniatała.

- Ubieraj się, jedziemy – rzuciła Haruka.

- Co? - Michiru spojrzała na nią jak na UFO – Słuchaj, moja droga, jest ziemno, leje deszcz, ty jesteś mokra jak...nieważne co. Siadaj na tyłku, zaraz ci zrobię ciepła herbatę, ale najpierw zdejmij te mokre łachy – trzymająca w ręce trzepaczkę Michiru nie sprawiała wrażenia osoby skłonnej do pertraktacji. Ale Haruka wiedziała, co zrobić.

- Ubieraj się, albo się zwiążę, zaknebluję i zamknę w bagażniku.

- Obiecanki – cacanki – Michiru odłożyła trzepaczkę, zdjęła rękawiczki i fartuch po czym poszła się przebrać. Gdy zeszła na dół, Haruka już na nią czekała.

- I co, gdzie mnie porywasz? – spytała czarodziejka z Neptuna, gdy już siedziały w aucie.

- Tam, gdzie będzie cicho i ustronnie.

- Co? Ale... – Michiru nie zdążyła jednak zadać pytania, gdyż jej głos utonął w huku odpalanego silnika i subwoofera, który podbijał basy właśnie lecącej w radiu piosenki Roxette „Sleeping in my Car".

„Była czerwona jak burak" – Ami wciąż chichotała, patrząc na odjeżdżający samochód „Może trochę przesadziłam, jeszcze słowo i by mnie gdzieś wywiozła i zgwałciła" – przypomniała sobie zaciśnięte na kierownicy dłonie Haruki, kiedy ta starała się udawać, ze nie słyszy Ami mówiącej, że jest „cała mokra". „Ech, zdziwaczała na starość. No dobrze, zobaczmy co u Makoto".


	3. Chapter 3

Deszcz wciąż kropił, gdy Ami zapukała do drzwi mieszkania Makoto

Deszcz wciąż kropił, gdy Ami zapukała do drzwi mieszkania Makoto. Z wewnątrz dobiegał rytmiczny hałas młotka i piły. Czyżby remont? No tak, nic przyjemniejszego niż nocować na podłodze, mając po obu stronach baterię klejów do tapet, czy innych, równie intensywnie i aromatycznie pachnących rozpuszczalników. Niech to diabli, szkoda, ze Haruka już odjechała. Na dodatek wyglądało na to, że hałas skutecznie zagłuszał jej pukanie. Rozejrzała się za dzwonkiem, ale nigdzie go nie zauważyła. Zirytowana i przemoczona już do suchej nitki, nie wytrzymała. Postawiła torbę na ziemi i kopnęła z całej siły w drzwi.

W pierwszej chwili trochę się przestraszyła swojej gwałtownej reakcji, zastanawiając się, ile Mako może zażądać za naprawę drzwi. Z drugiej strony, w końcu ma remont, nie? Rozmyślania co do słuszności podjęcia tak ostrych kroków opuściły ją momentalnie, gdy młotek i piła ucichły a po chwili usłyszała odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Wiedząc, że nie zachowała się specjalnie taktownie, Ami uśmiechnęła się tak uroczo, jak tylko ona to potrafiła, licząc że zatrze to przykre wrażenie.

- Konnichiwa, Mako-cha...

Uśmiech, niczym maska pośmiertna, zastygł na obliczu Ami, by stopniowo ustąpić miejsca postępującemu zdziwieniu, określanemu w mowie potocznej jako „WTF?". Stojąca przed nią postać przypominała Makoto...teoretycznie. Miała na sobie skórzano – jeansowy strój, ozdobiony naszywkami, na których napisy przypominały pismo hieroglificzne skrzyżowane ze spagetthi. Spodnie lśniły skórzaną świeżością, sprzączki paska pobłyskiwały metalem, rękawy bluzy były wyprute. Na dodatek, niegdyś ułożone w koński ogon włosy teraz spływały po ramionach, nie dość, że zakręcone to jeszcze smoliście czarne. Ami przetarła okulary, zastanawiając się chwilę, czy to aby nie zanieczyszczenia wszechobecne w tokijskich powietrzu i deszczu nie wywołały u niej halucynacji.

- Cześć, Ami! – przywitała się Makoto – Czyli dobrze mi się zdawało że ktoś pukał! Wchodź, czemu tak stoisz na tym deszczu, przecież zmokniesz! – po czym chwyciła stojącą nieruchomo Ami za rękę i wciągnęła do środka, po czym przytuliła, co wywołało u Ami reakcję obronną z gatunku „Puść mnie, bo zabiję!" – Rany, ty już jesteś cała przemoczona! Rozbieraj się, zaraz ci znajdę coś suchego!

Makoto uwolniła Ami z uścisku i znikła w pokoju, z którego po chwili ponownie zaczęły dobiegać hałasy, nie tłumione tym razem przez drzwi i ściany. Nie przypominało to już piły i młotka, raczej ryk śmiertelnie rannego lwa przy akompaniamencie młota pneumatycznego. Ami nieśmiało zajrzała do środka. W rogach pokoju stały dwie potężne kolumny, nadające na full muzykę. Teraz już wiedziała, co było źródłem tego hałasu. Ściany pokoju były wytapetowane plakatami, przedstawiającymi najróżniejszych dziwaków poubieranych na czarno. Spora część z nich miała twarze posypane mąką. Na niektórych plakatach było ich więcej, niektórzy robili zaś takie, w ich mniemaniu zapewne bardzo groźne miny, że Ami nie mogła powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Makoto stała przy otwartej szafie i szukała czegoś, wyrzucając na podłogę najprzeróżniejsze części skórzano – jeansowej garderoby.

Ami próbowała zapytać o coś koleżanki, ale płynąca z głośników „muzyka" skutecznie to uniemożliwiała. „Jooooor Pojsooooon!! Jooor pojson raning tru maj wejns, jor pojsoooon!!" – ryczały obie kolumny. Ami spojrzała raz jeszcze na plakaty, przy czym utkwił jej w oczach jeden, na którym czterech mięśniaków prężyło swoje muły, zaś nad ich głowami wiał napis, wymalowany czymś, co zapewne miało udawać krew: „Metal to Wojna".

„Jak wojna, to wojna" – mruknęła Ami i jednym ruchem wyciągnęła ze znajdującego się tuz przy drzwiach gniazdka elektrycznego wtyczkę. W pokoju momentalnie zapanowała głucha cisza, od której przez chwilę dzwoniło jej w uszach.. Makoto oderwała się od przerzucania garderoby i spojrzała zaskoczona na koleżankę.

- Ami, czemu wyłączyłaś? Przecież to był Alice Cooper, ja uwielbiam ten kawałek...

„A uwielbiaj se co chcesz, ale ja nie zamierzam od twojego uwielbiania stracić słuchu"

- Ojej, przepraszam Mako, to przez nieuwagę, zahaczyłam o ten kabel...ale wiesz, tak już przy okazji, mogę się przebrać w łazience?

- Jasne, Ami – Makoto wyjęła właśnie z szafy różowiutki porannik i rzuciła do w kierunku koleżanki – Łap, to jest suche!

- Dzięki! – Ami chwyciła w locie ciuch, nie zastanawiając się nawet skąd u Makoto coś takiego, po czym oddaliła się w kierunku łazienki, zamykając za sobą pospiesznie drzwi, ścigana przez ryczypisk głośników: „Jooor skin, soł łeet!! Blak lajs on słet".

Ami z ulgą ściągnęła z siebie mokre ciuchy. Wytarła się ręcznikiem i z prawdziwą ulgą założyła na nagie ciało porannik, mając nadzieję, że przez cały ten czas pobytu na dnie szafy Mako nie zdążył on stać się wygodnym siedliskiem dla jakiegoś robactwa. Przeciągnęła się i spojrzała w lustro. Z za drzwi wciąż dobiegał hałas, doszła zatem do wniosku, że łazienka z raczej szczelnymi drzwiami może okazać się nader kuszącą propozycją mieszkaniową na czas jej pobytu u Makoto. Tak, przetrwać tą jedną noc, a potem coś się znajdzie...Ostatecznie Haruka i Michiru miały spory dom, wygrany w holenderskiej edycji „Czaru Par". Jeśli kupi gdzieś na mieście zatyczki do uszu, to może nawet nie będzie musiała słuchać ich jęków.

Mimowolnie przypomniała sobie, jak to kiedyś wybrały się wszystkie na biwak. Zainstalowanie kamery z mikrofonem w namiocie tej dwójki było świetnym pomysłem, Seiya płacił potem ciężką gotówką za te nagrania, a ona dzięki temu wreszcie mogła sobie kupić odtwarzacz DVD. I chyba tylko jej koleżanki były na tyle bystre, by uwierzyć, gdy twierdziła, że forsę zdobyła dzięki dawaniu korepetycji.

-Ami? – głos Makoto przerwał te miłe wspomnienia – Jesteś tam?

„A niby gdzie mam być? Ta muzyka jej chyba całkiem rozum z łba wytrzepała"

- Tak, chwilka, Mako-chan, już wychodzę – Ami westchnęła, rozumiejąc już, że koleżanka nie ma zamiaru dać jej spokoju. Założyła na bose stopy suche kapcie i wyszła. Mieszkanie wciąż wypełniała muzyka. „Aj dont łonna brejk dis czejns!!" – głos dobywający się z głośników przypominał zawodzenie kogoś obdzieranego żywcem ze skóry.

- Mako-cha, czy mogłabyś...to trochę ściszyć? Wiesz, jestem zmęczona...

- Ale to jest Alice Cooper, Ami! On jest zajebisty! Nie czujesz tego?

„Nie. Ale stanowczo mają rację ci, którzy twierdzą, że muzyka rypie po mózgu"

- Mako-chan... – Ami zrobiła swojej popisowe „puppy eyes", to w jej stanie nie było nawet specjalnie trudne. Temu nie był w stanie oprzeć się nikt. Nawet Czarodziejka z Jowisza w wersji hard core.

- No dobrze – Makoto podeszła do wieży i ściszyła, akurat w momencie, kiedy obdzierany ze skóry biedak zawodził: „Łan luk kud killll!! Maj pejn, jor trilll!!". Ami odetchnęła z ulgą. Zdecydowanie, jakkolwiek „zajebiste" by to nie było, jej zmęczona głowa nie podzielała afektu Mako do tego rodzaju dźwięków. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Poza śmiesznymi plakatami, na półkach stały rządki płyt, zaś pod jedną ze ścian piętrzył się stos gazet.

- Rozgość się Ami, ja zrobię ciepłą herbatę! – dobiegł jej głos z za drzwi. Ami usiadła na kanapie i sięgnęła po jedno z czasopism, na okładce którego ubrany w śmieszne ciuchy facet wymachiwał mieczem, a obok jakiś inny clown wyginał w dziwny sposób palce. Pismo nosiło nazwę „Metal Hammer". Zainteresowana Ami pogrążyła się w lekturze...

- Ami, herbata gotowa! – Makoto weszła do pokoju, niosąc na tacy dwie filiżanki z parującym płynem. Siedząca na sofie Ami uniosła wzrok z nad gazety. Miała czas, aby pobieżnie przestudiować ów magazyn i nieco ją to uspokoiło. Tak naprawdę nie różnił się on zasadniczo od przeróżnych gazet kobieco – dziewczęcych niczym więcej niż tylko szatą graficzną. W środku znalazła zaś praktyczne porady z gatunku „Jak sobie zrobić makijaż „na wojownika" czy „Jak doszyć naszywkę do kurtki". Były także listy od czytelników, którzy użalali się nad trudnym losem metalowca, którego nie akcpetuje otoczenie. Znalazła kilka wywiadów, w których muzycy opowiadali, jaką to „sztuką" jest tworzona przez nich muzyka. Rozczulił ją wstępniak naczelnego, który zaczynał się od słów „Kochane Metale". No i w środku plakaty z jaże przystojnymi samcami. Tak, zdecydowanie Makoto zachowywała się tak, jak każda dziewczynka w jej wieku. A że obrała sobie nieco inny styl? No cóż, Ami zawsze uważała, że jednym idzie w rozum, a innym we wzrost.

- Dzięki, Mako – Ami sięgnęła po filżankę i pociągnęła z niej łyk, rozkoszując się aromatem goracego napoju. Chyba jednak wzięła za dużo, gdyż nagle zakrztusiła się, cudem unikając wylania zawartości filiżanki na sofę, i co gorsza, na siebie. Krztusząc się, odstawiła naczynie na tackę i spojrzała podejrzliwie na Makoto, która niespodziewanie zaczęła się uśmiechać.

- Czego ty tam dolałaś? – spytała nerwowo – I z czego się śmiejesz? „Kretynko" – dodała w myślach, starając się zidentyfikować obcy smak.

- Ami, Ami...kiedy widziałam jak zmokłaś, to chciałam, żeby ci było cieplej i dolałam do hebraty trochę...no może więcej niż trochę Jacka Danielsa.

- Kogo? – Ami była osobą wszechstronnie wykształconą, jednak znajomość gajinskich alkoholi nie była jej mocną stroną. Miała raczej słabą głowę, dlatego poprzestawała na piwie i sake.

- Whisky, Ami, whisky – chichocząca Makoto najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiła, czego nie można było powiedzieć o jej niebieskowłosej koleżance – Ale jesteś czerwona...nigdy nie piłaś alkholu?

- Jasne, że piłam! – i nie myśląc o skutkach, ale też nie mogąć znieść kretyńskiego śmiechu Makoto, Ami upiła kolejny łyk, tym razem już ostrożniej. Przyjemne ciepło rozlewało się po jej ciele i musiała przyznać, ze to faktycznie działało. Rozsiadła się swobodniej na sofie, oddając się w całości urokowi relaksu. Makoto przestała się chichrać, niestety tylko po to, by zaraz zacząć opowiadać o wszystkim, co sie przez te dwa lata wydarzyło. Ami, która absolutnie nie odczuwała potrzeby uczestniczenia w „Urzekła Mnie Twoja Historia", na dodatek w wersji non profit, słuchała tego jednym uchem, co jakiś czas uprzejmie potakując. Z każdym łykiem herbaty czuła się coraz bardziej senna, miękkość łóżka, ciepło herbaty, alkohol i monotonne trajkotanie Mako tworzyły razem nader skuteczną mieszankę środków nasennych. Nie zauważyła nawet, że była Czarodziejka z Jowisza już dawno skończyła herbatę, a w jej miejscu pojawiła się butelka, z której to Makoto co jakiś czas pociągała głębszego.

- I wtedy, jak mu nie przysolę z glana, nakrył się nogami, pozer pieprzony, o taaaak! – Mako właśnie kończyła opowieść o jakimś koncercie, kiedy zauważyła wreszcie postępujące znużenie Ami, która kołysała się w objęciach błogiej nieświadomości – Ami, śpisz?

- Nieeee... – odpowiedziała Czarodziejka z Merukrego głosem, który przeczył jej słowom – Nie śpię...ouaaaaa... – przeciągnęła się – To bardzo ciekawe co mówisz, wiesz...aaaaa...ale wiesz, chyba jestem zmęczona tą podróżą...

- O, to fajnie, bo właśnie chciałam się Ciebie spytać – Makoto najwyaźniej puściła mimo uszu ostatnie słowa koleżanki – Nigdy mi nie mówiłaś czego ty słuchasz na co dzień.

- Tego... – Ami potrzebowała chwili – wiesz...Suzanne Vega, Leonard Cohen, Joni Mitchel, Elvis Costello...

- A z czegoś...mocniejszego? – spytała z nadzieją w głosie Makoto – Metallica, Slayer, Megadeath? Może chociaż Bon Jovi? Albo ostatecznie Aerosmith?

- No... – zastanowiła się, czy odpowiedź na to pytanie może być niebezpieczna – lubię Chrisa DeBurgh...i Erica Claptona...i...

- Dosyć! – Makoto uderzyła pięścią w tackę, na której stały dwie, na szczęście puste już filiżanki – Ami, ty jesteś POZERKĄ! To straszne! Okropne! Niedopuszczalne! Wszystkie moje koleżanki...Czemu wszystkie moje koleżanki słuchają takiej pozerskiej muzyki – głos zaczął jej się łamać – Żadna z was...nie rozumie...prawdziwej...sztuki...

Makoto poderwała się do góry, zaś Ami, przestraszona nieco reakcją koleżanki, skuliła się na łóżku. Pięść Czarodziejki z Jowisza uderzyła w ścianę, przy akompaniamencie przekleństw mieszających się ze skargami. Ami rozejrzała się uważnie, wypatrując drogi ewakuacji, ale Wojowniczka Metalu stała dokładnie pomiędzy nią a wyjściem z pokoju. Na jej policzkach błyszczały łzy i Ami najchętniej przytuliłaby i pocieszyła koleżankę, jednak Mako zachowywała się jak podręcznikowy przykład obłąkanej.

- Wiem! – histeria ustąpiła nagle miejsca diabolicznemu uśmiechowi. Makoto podbiegła do skulonej w kącie sofy Ami i chwyciła drżącą koleżankę za ramiona – Ty zawsze byłaś mądra Ami, ty mnie zrozumiesz!

- Eeee... Mako, tak, jasne, proszę, uspokój się...- Ami starała się załagodzić sytuację – Wszystko będzie dobrze, rozumiem cię...

- Tak! Będziesz taka jak ja. Ja i ty, dwie siostry w metalu!! – głos Makoto zabrzmiał donośniej niż wtedy, kiedy jako Czarodziejka z Jowisza używała swoich ataków. Doskoczyła do szafy i zaczęła ją ponownie wybebeszać. W międzyczasie ponownie nacisnęła na odtwarzaczu „play". Ku wyraźnej uldze Ami, Pan Brzmiący jak Torturowany Kołem wyraźniej dał sobie na wstrzymanie i poszedł w balladę. „Ju łer soł bjutiful, lajk a czajld soł jang and ful of lajf" – mruczały głośniki. W tym czasie Mako zdążyła najwyraźniej znaleźć to, czego szukała i w pozie triumfu odsuneła się od garderoby.

- Masz, ubieraj to! – po czym cisnęła czymś ciężkim w Ami, ktróa w ostatniej chwili zdażyła uniknąć trafienia kulą zmietych ciuchów – Zakładaj, a potem idziemy dać czadu na mieście! Skopiemy paru brudasów, wypijemy po browcu i pójdziemy na jakiś koncert!

- Że co? – spytała Czarodziejka z Merkurego, starając się rozdzielić poszczególne fragmenty pocisku, który przed chwilą niemal urwał jej głowę. Udało jej się wygrzebać wybitnie nieświeżo pachnącą koszulkę, na której widniała zakrwawiona czaszka kozła z dwoma skrzyżowanymi mieczami i jakimiś pseudo runicznymi bazgrołami.

- Mako-chan...Kiedy ty to ostatnio prałaś?

- Daj spokój, pranie jest dla pozerów, od tego schodzą nadruki.

- No tak...wiesz, to miłe, ale ja jestem zmęczona...

- Nie szkodzi, pomogę ci – zanim Ami zdażyła zareagowąć, Makoto była już przy niej, ściągając z koleżanki porannik. Ta zaś broniła się desperacko, mając pełną świadomość tego, że w końcu nic pod nim nie ma. Prawdopodobnie jedynie wypity przez Makoto alkohol sprawiał, że jej ruchy były nieskoordynowane. W pewnym momencie Czarodziejka z Jowisza straciła równowagę i upadła, trafiając nosem prosto między piersi Ami. Ta zaś poczuła, jak cała się czerwieni. Niezależnie od zmęczenia i alkholu, Ami podskoczyła, strącając koleżankę na ziemię i desperacko starała się zasłonić resztkami porannika. Makoto podniosła się.

- Ami...proszę...tylko ty i ja...zobaczysz...

Ami była już pewna, że ma dosyć. Tak więc, przy wtórze Drącego Ryj Pana z Głośników, który przed chwilą skończył zawodzić balladę i poszedł w czad, wyjąc: „Łi ar bilding e hałs of fajer, ewry tajm łi tacz!", rzuciła się do ucieczki, biegnąć w kierunku łazienki. Makoto ruszyła za nią, jednak adrenalina zrobiła swoje i Ami szybko znalazła się w łazience, zamykając drzwi na wewnętrzny zamek. Po chwili usłyszała bębnienie pięści w drzwi. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nawet siła metalu nie była w stanie ich przebić. Ami odetchnęła z ulgą. Uderzenia wkrótce ustały.

- Ami, otwórz natychmiast! – rozległ się krzyk – Otwieraj, bo jak cię dorwę, to – tu posypała się cała seria obrazowych opisów scen, które najczęściej można spotkac w mangach i anime przeznaczonych dla mężczyzn, którzy ukończyli dwudziesty pierwszy rok życia. Czarodziejka z Merurego przeszukała szafkę i z radością odkryła w niej zatyczki do uszu. Wkrótce zarówno krzyki Mako jak i śpiew stały się dla jej uszu historią. Rozłożyła na podłodze matę, dwa ręczniki po czym położyła sie na nich, okrywającsię trzecim.

Po drugiej stronie drzwi Makoto jeszcze przez pewien czas artykuowała głośno swoje groźby pod adrseem Ami, po czym bez sił osuneła się na podłogę, zaciskając wściekle pięści w bezsilnej złości. Łzy płynęłyjej z oczu strugami.


End file.
